4.1 Patch
Announced: September 17, 2014 Released: September 18, 2014 Adds a number of limited-time units and missions from the game . These will be available for the rest of 2014. UPDATE - PATCH NOTES Battle Nations 4.1 https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=67283 Citizens, To celebrate the worldwide launch of Battle Nations on Steam, we’re thrilled to announce that Team Fortress 2 has joined forces with Battle Nations! Yes, you read that right. You can now recruit iconic Team Fortress 2 characters to fight with you on the battlefield! Download v4.1 now, and be the first to recruit and train iconic Team Fortress 2 characters and begin all new Team Fortress 2 story missions (players must reach level 10 in Battle Nations to begin these missions)! 12 NEW MISSIONS: BLU needs our help! Embark on missions to defeat their RED rivals, and hunt down a mysterious and powerful object hidden somewhere in the Battle Nations world. 5 TF2 UNITS: In our first TF2 update you will have access to the 5 iconic characters listed below. ' NOTE: Currently these units can be trained on Steam, iOS, and OS X exclusively (OS X will be available as soon as Apple approves). They will be made available for our additional platforms on October 17th! ' THE HEAVY: This Russian beast of a man loves sandviches. But above all else, he loves his mini-gun Sasha. He promises to wield her around the battlefield, mowing down anyone who gets in his way! THE SCOUT: Don’t know of him? Don’t let him know that… He’s from Boston, solves problems with his fists, and is “kind of a big deal.” He’s quick on his feet, so don’t let his size fool you. He’s a capable fighter on the battlefield, firing a wicked shotgun and swinging melee attacks with his bat. THE SOLDIER: Don’t worry about the fact that he failed every military training test in the book. His loyalty to his teammates is matched only by his ferocity on the field of battle. Using his signature rocket launcher, this would-be-hero-of-war can take out infantry and vehicles with ease! THE PYRO: Silent but deadly, this madman (or madwoman) uses a vicious flamethrower to scorch enemies and a flare gun to light them ablaze! THE DEMOMAN: He has a fierce temper and a fascination with all things that go BOOM! Enemies will explode with fear thanks to his trusted grenade launcher. STEAM WORLDWIDE LAUNCH: Battle Nations has officially launched on Steam! Now you can seamlessly play on the go AND from the comfort of your PC at home! Additionally, the potential audience of over 75 million new gamers means more players to recruit for your Guild(s) and battle in PvP! If you’re not familiar with Team Fortress 2 , you should know it’s a team-based first-person shooter multiplayer video game developed by Valve Corporation. It has received widespread critical acclaim and has been enjoyed by millions of players worldwide. NOTES Battle Nations 4.1 http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=67283 Post by Ikki » Wed Sep 10, 2014 9:28 am Citizens, We’re on the verge of submitting v4.1. We can’t go into too much detail at this time, but we CAN tell you that this update will be unlike any other in the history of Battle Nations! Make sure to continually check back on our Forums, Facebook, and Twitter, where we’ll be releasing clues and tid-bits in the days to come. In the meantime, here’s a VERY high-level overview of what you can expect: 5 NEW UNITS: These highly skilled and iconic units will begin to unlock at Level 10. We have 4 additional units still in the works which will be released at a later date. 12 NEW MISSIONS: This company of new units needs our help! Embark on missions to help defeat their rivals and hunt down a mysterious object hidden somewhere in the Battle Nations world. We know, it’s not a lot of info, but we promise additional details are coming! Share your thoughts and feedback on our Official Discussion Thread. In the meantime, prepare some sandviches and get ready to make your enemies, “cry some more!” Gallery File:BN TF Promo 1.png|The sneak preview of possible Team Fortress units. File:BN TF Promo 2.png|The sneak preview of possible Team Fortress units. File:Battle Nations TF Avatar.png|4.1 Patch avatar. File:Battle Nations TF Promo.png|Promotional image. File:4.1 Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen. File:TF Facebook Promo.png|Facebook promotional image. File:Battle Nations 4.1 Banner.png|4.1 Patch banner. References